See You Again
by wowisthatmuah
Summary: Randy’s life as the Norrisville Ninja is over as he leaves Norrisville. As soon as his departure was confirmed, a new villain with purple hair and blue eyes who claims to be the Sorcerer’s son struggles to free his so-called Father. Little did they know this new villainy is caused by their ex-hero, the Ninja.
1. chapter 1

"Randy, I know you're eager, but listen! The Gravy Fries are here!" Howard screamed in his face. "Gravy Fries, I'm telling you!"

Randy wiped Howard's saliva off his face, gagging. "Uh, no. That wasn't what I wasn't expecting or trying to tell you. What I've been trying to tell you is—"

"What could be more important than _Gravy Fries_?" Howard pressed, knowing his best friend's love of the unhealthy snacks. Randy stared at him, reluctant to spill it.

Randy scratched his head. "Uh… Listen. Howard. There's something big I gotta tell you, and it's—"

"HOLD IT!" Howard clamped his mouth shut. Again, Randy was reminded on why everyone else claimed the Ginger was obnoxious and intolerable. Howard waved his finger like he was telling a child off, if the child hadn't kicked his groin and run away laughing yet. "Cunningham, you are pretty hard to deal with today. So! I will be driving you, a _swe-ee-et_ bargain. What'da say?"

Randy looked around, feeling anxious of the situation. He's been trying to tell Howard about the grim situation, but of course, he keeps shutting him out. This is getting rather annoying.

"Howard!" he shouted. "Stop! This is serious. Listen to me— why the cheese are you stuffing books in your underwear?"

The Ginger stared at him like he was the crazy one, not him. "Yes, Cunningham? And could you like, help me with these books? I just need to get them in here."

"Never. Ew. That is disgusting." Randy crossed his arms. "Howard, what I'm trying to say is—"

"MONSTER ATTACK!" Bucky sprinted towards them, an entire colony of robo-apes stampeding. _Ape-peding_? Works for him.

Howard groaned amd glared at Cunningham. "Great. Ninja o'clock, am I right?"

Randy looked around and dived in a random locker, despite the putrid smells of rotten milk. He slid on the mask naturally and he was the Norrisville Ninja. Three years ago, he was chosen to be the Ninja defending this city. The city had escalated to the honkin' entire South East Asia.

"We'll get back to this convo _later_ ," he promised from inside the locker, gagging from the smell. If he gets a choice between Howard's spit and this locker, he would choose the locker in a heart beat. Seriously, Howard's spit is _sh'nasty_.

" _Smoke Bomb_!"

One last battle for Good.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cunningham? Where the cheese are you? Class is starting!" Howard hissed, shoving his locker shut. That guy has never been later to school, and Howard's not amused.

An explosion echoed from the other end.

"Oh, not Ninja stuff again. _REALLY_?"

Randy snorted. "That's not me. And I _did_ try to tell you that I changed schools!"

"You _what_?"

"Yes!" Randy grumped. It's not _his_ fault that Howard didn't listen to his words. Now he's in another school in America, fighting a new horde of monsters. He thought he would be done with the Ninja by leaving, but there's another new problem over here. Well, the robots were more dangerous, and they had a honkin' Sorceress.

He hacked down another robot and stabbed another from the back. Howard's voice boomed from Norrisville, evidently mad.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Howard demanded. "WE HAD ALL _DAY_!"

"In which most of them I fought robo-apes and you trying to tell me how to stuff books up your pants," he recalled. Yesterday was a weird day, and one he didn't expect it to be the memories of his last day at Norrisville. "Seriously, how does that work?"

He dodged another robot's chainsaws. Yes, they were definitely deadlier than Norrisville's, but not stanked or anything. It just makes it annoying to kill them. Plus, he hadn't introduced himself yet, so no one knew he existed. He had a perfectly legitimate reason to show up late because of the traffic jams that this attack caused.

There was something he didn't tell Howard though.

It was that Randy is already nine centuries old. He is immortal, travelling from place to place as the Ninja protecting the Earth. No one knew a thing; because they all died from aging and had promised to bring his secret to the grave.

Somehow trouble always followed him. And if he stayed too long in a fixed location, the Sorcerer's power would follow him.

"So who am I going to eat lunch with?" Howard wailed. "Can't you just smoke bomb here? What are we going to do when a monster attacks!"

"Howard, _relax_ ," he chided. "They're after _me_. So if I leave, they leave. It's okay."

"How could you be so sure about that?" Howard growled.

"If I leave, the Sorcerer has no reason to attack Norrisville. Well, apart from the fact that it is his prison—"

" _CUNNINGHAM_!"

" _What_?!" he exploded. This was going nowhere and he still had a wonk load of tin cans left to deal with. "What! Is! It! Howard!"

This time, an explosion erupted from Howard's end.

"The Tengu broke free! And I think it's looking for my butt to possess again!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Howard, I can't just smoke bomb there _now_ ," he chided, ending the last of the robots. "Teleportation has its limitations! I'm in _America_ , for pete's sake. Not fucking _Tokyo_."

"And since when did you learn to curse! What happened to the slang we had?" Howard demanded.

Randy slid behind a wall and slid on his Ninja mask. He came out as Randy Cunningham, the ex-Ninja. "Relax, Howard my boy, I have to adapt to America or I'll be claimed as a total freak."

"SO WHO'S GOING TO SAVE ME FROM THIS CHICKEN DEMON!"

Cunningham terminated the call. Seriously, would it kill that shoob to even listen to his troubles now? Did he expect him to say _Oh! Woe is me!_ to him? Change his school and country and wow, he's changed! He's too good for Norrisville!

Now that god forsaken chicken demon spirit was outside, circling the entire school terrorizing the entire city, searching for his _butt_ in order to possess. Of all of the places! No, it had to be _the most disgusting_ place in the universe.

And where is Howard stuck in? Bash's locker. Why not.

"Cunningham, this is serious!" he shouted at his phone. " _Help help help help help_!"

Then someone opened his locker. A hand reached in and grabbed his collar, and pulled him outside.

"What the juice?" he cursed. "Hey! Put me down! _I demand that you put me down_!"

The Ninja rolled his eyes back at him. "I just used most of my energy to get here. You owe me a lot, _bitch_."

The Ninja ran off towards the Tengu, with Howard shouting behind him: "WHAT'S WITH THE CUSSING!"

Why was the Tengu even free? Only he has the key to free that bird, and yet the chicken demon found a way to break lose.

"Where's the Ninja!" Heidi cried, running from the choas. Her camera man running behind her, his camera apparently destroyed or lost.

He needed to get out of here or the Sorcercer will sense his presence.

But if the Tengu is free…

"What's keeping the Sorcercer in his cell…" The Sorcerer was fending off against the Tengu, and both were causing mass chaos. "Holy cheese."

"Ninja," said a voice behind him. His skin crawled as a cold presence crept up his back.

He turned his head, and saw a girl with short silver hair and cold red eyes.

Something tells him that she isn't a normal student.

"Who the juice are you?" he demanded. "I've been in Norrisville High for some time and I've never saw you before."

The girl rolled her eyes and removed her cloak. She was wearing a black skin hugging shirt, jeans and combat boots. Her mouth and nose was covered with a black mask.

"Um, you wouldn't happen to be a fangirl, are you?" It was a little too much to ask for, but he did anyway. "Please tell me you are."

Then he noticed the silver bird crest on her heart. Godforsaken he had to meet this girl so soon.

"The Shadow Assassin," he said.

She rolled her eyes again. She was wearing white fingerless gloves with watches and armbands. She had a loose silver belt hanging on her waist and a gray cloak behind her.

"About time you came to your senses," she muttered, her voice hypnotic.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked. "Aren't you supposed to be in America or something?"

"After you came to America fighting my battles, I had to come here to ensure your enemy, the Sorcercer didn't go out of binds. It turns out I came just in time."

She stared at the two villains, gaze emotionless.

"Because you're not protecting them by leaving," she spat, "you're killing them by abandoning them."


	4. Chapter 4

'So what's your name? I'm assuming you already know who I am.' Randy wrapped his scarf around the Tengu's neck, trying to regain control of the demon. Whoever freed this thing, it caused them a lot of trouble.

Shadow merely glanced at him as she deflected the Sorcercer's Stank with a silver force field.

'I know who you are,' she said. 'But letting you know my identity is my choice.'

'Compared to my suit, you're letting everyone know who _you_ are,' he argued.

Shadow sprinted towards the Sorcercer and backflipped him. 'I'm the Protector of Norrisville now. But The rest of the globe is also under my care. Your Southeast Asia is your little plaything.' She dodged another Stank. 'Call me Nightingale.'

Randy blinked. So all he had to do was find some girl with silver hair and red eyes. Not many people had that trait, right? Heroes like them tend to have special hair and eyes. This wouldn't be too hard.

He clenched his fists and lit his body into Tengu fire mode. The Tengu lit up in response. He raised his fist, and the Tengu did as well, though it struggled for control.

'Okay, genius,' he spat, 'what do we do?'

Nightingale arched an eyebrow at him. 'I just got here.' He glared at her. 'Fine. I'll drag the Sorcerer back down to his hole and you lure the Tengu back to its stone. I got the Sorceress Necklace, but I'm sure it doesn't work here. Do you have the key?'

'I only hang it around my neck everyday. After this we tradesies. I'll go to America and a you stay here. Deal?'

She stared at him like she didn't believe him. Assassins and Ninjas both can be stealthy, aware and sharp. Randy may not seem like it, but he possesses all those traits. He's not so sure about Nightingale, though.

'You can't stay in America,' she said darkly. 'Because your fate isn't intertwined with Good. Only the ninja can free the Sorcerer, but only you have the key. No one can travel to America in such short notice, yet somehow you managed.'

'Wait—' Randy was panicking now. Where was she going with this conversation?

'You're lying,' she said. 'Do you think I'm blunt? I am the Silver Nightingale, and my speciality is lies and masks.'

Randy stopped his actions as he turned to her.

She crossed her arms as she held the Sorcercer's collar in her hands.

'The real Ninja was killed,' she whispered. 'By the Sorceress. So you are a lie, disguising as him, or possessing him. Tell me, Sorcercer, what do you have to gain by controlling him?'

The Sorcerer's expression twisted into a malicious grin. He cackled as green smoke shrouded his hagly body, teleporting himself next to the Ninja, whose eyes we're now revealed as a sickly green.

'You found me out,' he said dearly. 'Now you shall serve me well.'


	5. Chapter 5

'Take the Tengu back!' Howard shouted to the creepy lady. 'At least you'll have fewer problems down! The Ninja is going to whoop your cheese!'

That lady didn't seem to notice as she unsheath a killer scythe. Was she another Ninja? If that's a ninja, this world is winked up.

The lady regarded him with cold eyes. Yikes.

'In your wildest dreams.' The lady raised her scythe, pointing to his best friend. 'Your girlfriend tried. Nothing worked.'

'Amanda is weak!' The Sorcerer cried. 'She was blinded by power alone! I assure you, you cannot defeat me. _Especially_ with the Tengu and Ninja by my side!'

'Good,' was all she replied. 'Because in _my_ sector, I get opponents that are much worse than _you_.'

With that, she charged at them with blinding speed. The lady appeared on top of the Tengu, hooking its neck with the scythe and pinning it to the walls with daggers in its feathers. Her weapons were completely different from Randy's, but equally — or possibly more — deadly as his.

Randy wasn't affected much, though. Possibly without any desired control, the pain that the Tengu felt was more one-sided.

Then she appeared right next to the Sorcerer. Her hands were covered in a silver aura as she snatched the power balls with no movement wasted. She pinned it to the wall right across school and restrained the Sorcerer by pinning his rags to the floor with arrows she'd unleashed by a bow in mid air. If Howard didn't have enhanced senses by being the Tengu's Host, he would have missed all of this.

How was she moving so fast, Howard had no idea. Then she moved onto Randy who sheathed his sword.

'Wait!' Howard cried, dropping out of the chute and onto his face.

'Excellent faceplant,' the lady remarked. What was her name again? Nightinggie? Gingale? 'Nightingale. My name's Nightingale.'

Yeesh. She could read minds as well, apparently.

'Get back, mortal,' she warned.

Howard unsteadily rose to his feet occasionally tripped by the debris. 'I — I won't let you hurt my friend! Stay back! He's still in there. Somewhere!'

'You are?'

Howard puffed out his chest. 'I am the Ninja's best friend, and he's my sidekick. We totally saved the world—'

'Norrisville,' she grouched.

'— _Norrisville_ all the time! My name's Howard Weinerman, and you are…'

'I just said my name a minute ago.' She seemed annoyed. 'And how can you be his friend? He's around nine hundred years old now.'

Howard blinked. 'How old?'

Randy charged at them with speed to rival hers. Caught off guard by their conversation, she was rammed into the wall.

'Fuck. You,' she spat.

'Don't be such a shoob!' Howard shouted as Randy charged in for the kill.


	6. Chapter 6

'Heads up,' Nightingale whispered as Randy impaled his sword into the wall above her. Howard stumbled away, trying not to get himself killed in the process. Who was this girl, and why the cheese would Randy attack them?

'Do you want to explain the situation, or do I have to guess,' Howard grouched to this "Nightingale" as she impaled Randy's scarf with a dagger, rendering him immobile. 'No? Fine.'

Nightingale glanced at the false-Ninja, who was pulling at his scarf. She'd travelled to Norrisville because of this. This Ninja could absorb other's powers by some… sorcery. And he was under the Sorcercer's control, the Tengu brought in so easily as if it was a side-gift from the mall.

If they managed to get out into the world, they would wreak havoc in the mortal world.

Starting with Norrisville.

Once she'd sensed his presence back in America, she had raced here to keep the Sorcerer in bay. Only to find their hero lost, the Phoenix free and that old hag free of his binds.

'This is just a practice run, Celeste. Just get this over with,' she said to herself as she raised her scythe. 'Just a Rattata in Fescue City.'

Howard ruined the mood: 'Are you talking to youself? Is your name Celeste?' She glowered at him. 'Yeah, it is.'

She charged onto the Ninja who had just broke free of his bonds by cutting his scarf apart. He sheathed his sword and swing at her, but she disappeared into the shadows and appeared above him and crashed down onto him.

The Ninja lept aside and dodged her fatal attack. As that ancient chicken — that Phoenix — shrieked, it charged at her when the Ninja came at her from a different angle.

'Come on, kids, I don't want to hurt you,' she muttered. 'Back off or I'll have to hurt you.'

'Must. Destroy,' the Ninja replied.

'Worth a shot.' She snapped her finger and her scythe melted into a silver bird, the Nightingale. She wasn't familiar with this language, so there wasn't a Japanese name for her. It sang at full force — a low key that messed with the Sorcercer's magic and undid it.

The Ninja covered his ears in agony. As the Nightingale's song went on, eveeyone in the compound crumpled in fear they might go deaf.

'Leave,' she commanded the Sorcercer. 'Back to your prison you go.'

'Never!' the Sorcercer bellowed.

The silver birs sang lower.

'Arghh!' He dropped to his knees. 'Fine! I will leave. Stop that infuriating music!'

'The only way to stop is into your cell,' she said.

'No!'

The bird threatened to sing a whole new level of pure agony.

'Fine!' he surrendered. 'I will leave!'

Then he disappeared into the hole in a green mist. The Tengu shrieked and was sealed into the sacred stone once again.

'Stop it!' She felt someone shake her shoulders. It was Howard. 'You're killing my beat pal! Stop that noise!'

The bird's voice went from low to incredibly high.

'Gah! Not shrieking! Stop!'

The Ninja inhaled sharply and shot up back to life. Nightingale glared at Howard as the Ninja looked around in shock.

'Who — what — how — What happened?' the Ninja slurred.

'Yeah, welcome back to Crazytown,' Nightingale said. 'You have a habit of talking to yourself.'

'You too. I heard it,' Howard interjected. 'I heard it all. "Oh this is a rat from rescue little," and "Celeste calm down," and the lot.'

'Looks like we all share that annoying habit. At least for those who have duties.'

Howard cracked up. ' _Duty_.'

'Your name's Celeste?' the Ninja ignored him. 'I'm Randy. Norrisville Ninja.'

'I know,' she said casually and dismissed the bird. 'But the Sorcerer won't stay down long, and you've left. I'm staying here because of the Sorceress.'

Her eyes turned dark. 'Looks like I've got too much to handle.'


	7. Chapter 7

'I will leave you to your city,' Nightingale promised. 'But what I said earlier is going to come true. The Sorcerer will never rest until you serve him entirely.'

'Wait.' Randy raised his hand. He did not recall much, but it involved a lot of shrieking and singing chickens. That was a weird experience. 'You mean to tell me that I was under his control.'

'That's,' Howard grouched, 'a mild way to put it. But yeah. What she said. Now could you like, leave? You are one creepy lady.'

'Howard,' Randy scolded. 'Sorry for that, he's just stupid everyday. Do you want to hang out, or—?'

Nightingale's expression was still a dead line. Whatever the girl's thinking, she did an excellent job at hiding it.

'I don't "hang out,"' she said. 'I protect from the shadows.'

'Yeah, that was my job too, but where's the fun in that?'

She melted into the darkness as a response, sending a shiver up Howard and Randy's spine.

'Holy Cheese. Does that happen often? I hope not,' Howard whispered not so subtly. 'Seriously, what's her problem?'

Randy frowned. He'd heard stories from the Nomicon, but it seemed too wild and tragic to be reality. Yet legend had stood before him, rendering him aside.

It's not the time to dwell on pasts. It was the time to protect.

'A lot.' Randy glimpsed at the debris. Most of them caused by him fighting that Nightingale.

Howard grinned smugly. 'That's true. Now you owe me lunch and a huge bag of popcorn at the movie you're gonna pay for me later for saving your life.'

'Howard, what exactly happened when I was out—' Randy was cut off by a pink mist surrounding the Tengu stone. Just as he thought the battle was over, a wave of monsters crashed into the clearing through a wall. 'Now's not the time. _Smoke Bomb!_ '

'You don't say?' Howard ran out of the school.

The monsters didn't seem like the ones he'd fought usually. No, in fact, they looked exactly like their normal selves, but they could honkin' use Stank and magic. Just what the cheese is going on? Why are their eyes _pink_ instead of _yellow_?

'Let's hope this Stank works the same,' he prayed as he slashed Flute Girl's flute into two, but she seemed more agitated than any sign of turning back into her own dorky self. 'No, no it doesn't!'

Another student shot a fireball at him from his fists. He dodged by jumping om to the ceiling, standing upside down from the spikes on his boots.

Why were there so many Stanks all of a sudden? They just dealt with the friggin' Sorcerer!

Then a cold voice said behind him, 'You are not the girl. Where is the girl?'

He turned instantly, and found a dazzling woman glowering at him. He recognized her — _Amanda_. The Sorceress, the one who'd seduced every boy in school last time.

'What girl?' he dared.

She hissed at him. 'Why are you here?'

'Because this is _my_ school,' he declared. 'And I'm not letting you destroy it.'

Then someone tugged at his scarf and he was thrown onto the second floor, into a locker. 'Stay out of this, Ninja,' Nightingale yelled. 'This is my fight.'

'But this is _my school_!' He poked his head out of the locker and watched over the edge of the railing. 'I protect it!'

'Then protect it, not go on a _war_ ,' she spat. 'You're eight hundred years old. Learn to turn _away_.'

Nightingale summoned her scythe and glared at the Sorceress. Suffice to say she was less than pleased. The monsters parted a perfect circle for their mistress and enemy to fight as they searched for more students to stank.

Randy did the most logical thing as the girls fought. He jumped into the monster crowd and distracted them from the epic battle they're having.

'GIVE ME THE NECKLACE!' bellowed the Sorceress. 'YOU THINK YOU CAN HARNESS ITS POWER? IT WILL DESTROY YOU, FOOLISH GIRL!'

Nightingale gripped the crystal necklace on her neck. 'I'd sooner destroy my own soul.'

'ARGH!' The Sorceress wafted her arms in the air. 'Why must you be so difficult? Give me my necklace, child. Your mind will be at peace, your sentence of torture will end. All you have to do is give me it.'

Nightingale summoned her scythe. 'I chose this path for the greater good, _Mother_ , you chose power and it blinded you.'

 _'YOU HAVE A CHILD?'_ Randy cried from the monster mob, who ignored him. 'That's just _sh'nasty._ '

' _Give it to me_ ,' the Sorceress insisted.

'Never.'

'Then I will take it _from your corpse_ '

Amanda — ahem, the Sorceress — thrust her hands out and a pink aura surrounded them. Debris began to collapse on Nightingale, who easily destroyed each of the concrete with her scythe. Then she took the offense. She melted into the shadows and appeared right behind Amanda, holding her neck by the interior of the scythe.

'Leave,' she commanded. 'I will not say this again.'

'Will you be so kind into letting me go? Do it or I'll destroy the Ninja of Norrisville!' The crowd of monsters started to circle Randy, who still have no clue on de-Stanking them. Then he was restrained by a pink aura, rendering immobile.

'Um, a little help?' he called out as the monsters closed in.

He cursed. Why did he always act before he think! Half the monsters are always caused by him, the other half is stupid Stevens flirting on every girl he sees making Flute Girl jealous.

'You're on your own, Ninja. If you could defeat the _Sorcerer_ , you could take this.' Nightingale did not waste her oh-so _precious_ time saving him. Oh, the villany!

'Ha! If the Ninja perishes, you'll have double the work! You will surely collapse from exhaustion!'

Nightingale rolled her eyes. 'Don't forget,' she whispered. 'I am still _your_ daughter.'

She raised her free fist and all the Stanked students glowed. With a shriek, they all released the pink stank from their mouths as if they were hurling. The stank circled her finger and she sang at full scream.

This time, the song was so intense the the windows broke and the entire building Shook, threatening to collapse. Amanda clasped her ears, shrieking from the pain.

If it wasn't for the suit, Randy might have gone deaf. But it still hurt his ears.

Then he realized that this wasn't just a shriek. It was a lullaby that he'd heard centuries ago — the forgotten song that every mother would song to their child every night before they slept.

Only her version was full of pain and pure agony. They all felt her grief and hatred towards the unfair world. It was killing him.

'Stop it!' Amanda cried, her voice drowned put by the song. 'STOP!'

And she did. She didn't look any different, but the pink aura had receeded to black.

'LEAVE,' she ordered. Amanda whimpered and retreated in a pink stank.

Whatever did that lady experience, it was nothing like Randy'd seen before.

That legend...

Nightingale offered a hand. 'Good fight.'

He took it reluctantly. 'WHAT DID YOU SAY?'

His ears were buzzing from that volume. How could she sing that loud, she probably had years of practice of screaming.

'Sorry,' she muttered. Luckily he could read lip-sync or it's going to be annoying. 'It was that one way to purge her stank. You should've seen it in America.'

'That hurt,' he complained, 'a lot.'

'Be a man.' And she disappeared into the darkness once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything went back to normal. No crazy Tengu, the Sorcerer forced back into his cell, the Sorceress kicked out of Norrisville, Randy out of his control, and no shrieking girls or birds.

Life was normal, at least for as much normal Norrisville can be.

"So… what happened when I blacked out?" Randy plopped himself down on his seat across Howard. The food today was _sh' nasty_ again. "When I woke up, all I knew was my ears being grilled inside out and the Sorcerer back into his prison. Did you do all that?"

Howard blinked. "You don't remember," he deadpanned. "Here we go with the amnesia case again. Look, there was this Nightingale blah blah blah, she and her bird could _scream_. I mean, have you heard it? Wait, you were under mind control."

"Wait, what?" Randy remembered something about Nightingale before he did black out, but it was hazy.

"Yeah, you shoobed up this time." Howard inhaled his Tater Tots. "And let some girl save your butt. Is it true that you're eight hundred years old?"

Randy choked. Who told this guy _that_? "Yes, Howard, I am." He glared. "Who. told you that?"

"That lady did," Howard said simply. "How's immortality working? So when I'll be off to college or whatever you stay here and fight robots? What about that Ninja in 2005?"

"He's a illusion. My childhood with you was just a mirage I controlled in my room. So you were with my conscious. And you still are today." Randy sealed his eyes shut. What will his friend say? Yell at him? He lied to him!

Howard exploded. "But where's the real Cunningham! If you are just a stupid hologram, why can I touch you!"

Randy winced. _Expected_. "Howard, I can create 'conscious forms,' not holograms." He rolled his eyes. "Besides, you could come and and look for me — in real form, of course — in my basement. The only reason I do this is to protect my real identity and the people close to me. This 'Randy' is just a form."

"And you are telling me this, why? Are you _leaving_? You tried to!"

Randy winced. He wasn't used to being harassed by some fat dude for this secret. But he had to get it off his chest, and Howard seemed like the perfect person at the moment. Howard was the Tengu's spiritual human and he's the Ninja. No matter how he dislikes it or whatever, their fates are eternally linked until either one of them dies.

"I'm not leaving," Randy argued. "I just need to tell you this. That Nightingale literally wonked my cheese and it's doubtful that you did anything."

"If _this_ is just a form, am I being friends with an imaginary conscious? Where is the real you!" Howard shook his shoulders, kneeling om the table to accomplish such a stupidity-filled feat.

Randy pushed him off. "I'll show you. But I won't garantuee you would like what you'll see. Besides, _I'm_ not even supposed to be here. I was perfectly fine in the Nomicon asleep."

"The Nomicon?" Howard ventured. "This fake 'Randy,' and the Nomicon… No…NomiRandy?"

Randy clicked his tongue. "Finally guessed it. It's not like I couldn't ninja up this place, but I decided to go with the flow until _Randy_ decides to be true to you. Randy can see my sights, movements and hearing. I'm basically a walking camera."

Howard fainted right off the spot.

"Yeesh." NomiRandy poked Howard's chubby body with his fork.

(Line Break)

"You're NomiRandy?" Howard shrieked.

"For the hundredth time, Howard, _yes_." NomiRandy glared at him. He'd been living Randy's life to replace him for this long, and he didn't notice the changes? Anything?

So the Sorcerer had mindcontrolled him. Not the real Randy. Nightingale had been wrong. He'd "died" once and that was when Randy and Howard banished him back to the Nomicon.

He'd played _many_ roles. The Ninja in 2005? That was him. Ever since that, Randy came out for a while and became Howard's best friend at Freshman year for a few months, then he took his part.

"Good," Howard breathed. "Now I want a snack."

NomiRandy frowned. "We're almost there. You just ate my Tater Tots."

"All this thinking makes me _hungry_ ," he protested. "Are we there yet."

"No!"

"Sheesh. Don't have to get so wonked up about it." Howard rubbed his stomach in pity and sadness. "Aw, man, I hope Randy remembers how he likes to help me get some food."

"I doubt that." NomiRandy was a mirror version of Randy, and he could understand how his doppelganger feels all the time.

After listening to Howard's endless babbling for a good amount of time, they arrived at Randy's house.

"Your — Randy's house? Is he trapped in the Nomicon or something?"

The house door swung open. A young teen with shabby purple hair and sapphire blue eyes was crossing his arms, staring at Howard with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey," he said bleakly.

"Cunningham! You tricked me into being best friends with this shoob?" He pointed an accusing finger at NomiRandy. Rude.

"I'm standing right here," NomiRandy told him. "Besides, if it wasn't for that Tengu-Ninja bond you wouldn't be here."

The real Randy rolled his eyes. His hair was shaggy and messy, but more in a normal way. He was wearing the Ninja suit, but without the mask. Yeah, that could be possible.

"Come inside." Randy opened the door. "I believe I have much to explain."

(Line Break)

He led us down to a secret passageway in his room and into an unknown basement.

The basement was built like a Japanese/Chinese hybrid room, and a lot of weapons sat on the shelf in the corner. Like, a ton.

"Cunningham, you didn't tell me this!" Howard demanded. "We're biffers! How could you not tell me everything?"

NomiRandy rolled his eyes. "Last time we did we both threw up."

"Crush on my sister," Howard grumbled.

Randy sniffed and stared at them. "Anyway, Howard, the reason I didn't tell you is because these are not for the eyes of mortals." He sat down cross-legged on a cushion. "Once a secret is known, it cannot be unknown."

Howard inhaled sharply. "Who are you? Why are you talking like the Nomicon?"

NomiRandy shrugged. "I did warn you."

"At peace, you two. Now that Howard is aware of this secret, I fear that whatever is in Norrisville High is dire. The Sorcerer has been forced back, not defeated."


	9. Chapter 9

**Howard's POV**

"Silver Nightingale was a warrior that was legitimate to be a Ninja," Randy started. "Then she was rejected because of her gender."

Howard kept on gawking at his "friend", with NomiRandy trying to scoot away from him.

Randy raised his eyebrow. "I question the Tengu's choice of a host."

"You and me both," NomiRandy muttered.

"Hey!" Howard argued.

Howard glanced at the two Randys. NomiRandy… felt like _his_ Randy. And the real Randy felt like someone he didn't recognize.

For once, Randy without the Ninja mask — but with the rest of the Ninja suit — and his real shaggy hair seemed intimidating.

Scary enough as it is, this guy lived in a secret basement in his house.

Randy sighed in exasperation. "Well I suppose I can't question that little fire flicker anything because he's stuck in a rock."

"So you are the real Randy," Howard repeated. "Tell me. What is my favorite game?"

"Grave Puncher," Randy grouched. "Shut up."

"Ooh, fiesty."

A book landed right on his face. NomiRandy snorted and chewed his lip, supposingly doing a pitiful attempt not to laugh at his jest.

" _Found you_."

Randy tensed at the mysterious voice. Whoever it was, it sure scared the cheese out of this little backstabber who betrayed their broship. Yeah. It's a thing. Get over it.

"Silver," he said calmly despite the murderous look on his face, "show yourself."

A dagger impaled itself into his Japanese style table in response.

"WTJ!" Howard poked the daggers. They felt sharp, hard… but cold and unreal just like smoke.

NomiRandy cursed. "What do you want!"

"Revenge," she hissef softly. "Eight hundred years and I was neglected. No burnt offerings. No one to worship me. Even though the magic in the mask is mine."

"What are you talking about? That mask was created by Tengu feathers and the First Ninja's blood! Not you, you shoob." Howard stomped his feet. " _What_ are you, anyway? Why do you want burnt stuff so much? For the record, burnt pancakes taste horrible."

Randy placed his hand on the Ginger's shoulder, expression grave.

"Silver is the daughter of both Sorcerers," he revealed. "She was born the goddess of balance and mythicals."

"Balance and what?"

"Magic," NomiRandy supplied.

"Oooh. That explains so much."

"That was sarcasm, wasn't it," Randy sighed.

"Oh _no_ it wasn't. Of course it was!"

A dagger aimed itself for Howard's head, but Randy pusher him down amd the blade only grazed his hair. The dagger dissolved into a gray mist

"Celeste, this isn't you!" Randy shouted. "You were helpful and kind! You helped us during the war despite going against your own parents!"

Silence.

Just silence.

Then a silverette materialized right before them, red and blue eyes murderous.

"And I paid the price," she said. "A price that you thought was a gift. _Immortality_. You all ruined my life by shunning me aside and pushing me away. Fine. A freak like me could have tolerated that. Then I proved myself the best warrior in the tournament to be the next potential Ninja. No, it picked you instead. Just because of a gender problem. _Fine!_ The last straw was you all decided I was a monster like my abomination parents and made me shed my mortal body and turned me into a fucking _goddess_. Since when did I ask for this?"

"You didn't," Randy ventured. "It's my fault. You had to live alone for eight hundred years because of us. Just help us defeat the Sorcerer and you could ask for whatever you want."

She glared at all of them, then exhaled.

"I want that suit destroyed."


	10. Chapter 10

**Howard's POV**

"What?" Randy cried. "Do you know what happens if this suit is destroyed? There is no way to protect this city and I need the mask."

Silver arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe when the Sorcerer is defeated and there are no attacks—"

Silver stared.

"No. I am _not_ destroying the mask," he decided. "I can do this on my own. I've got eight hundred years of training."

Silver groaned amd rolled her eyes. Howard was beginning to dislike this lady even more. Who does she think she is, anyway? It's a relief that she can't hear thoughts or he'd be dead.

"By 'destroying that mask,' I meant, 'stop using your old ninja methods.' This is a embodiment of ancient magic. Swords aren't going to do anything against magic!"

Howard whistled. "Oooh. So that's what you mean." His face collapsed back into its frown. "No, still don't like you."

NomiRandy slapped his shoulder.

"I've always fought my way through to the Sorcerer. What is this going to be any different? Wait a minute, are you going to fight against me?" Randy debated. "I don't want to hurt you, Celeste."

"Jesus Christ. If I wanted to kill you, I'd done it already," she snapped. "You are stupider than you look."

"Take that back!"

"No." Silver crossed her arms. "The only way you're ever going to destroy the Sorcerer is with light magic. The Tengu — controlled by you and you only; your Elemental Punches or whatever; and that's it. Only magic can fight magic."

Randy groaned. "Could I Ninja Rage your face?"

She glared. "Could I Stank _your_ face?"

"You could do that?" Howard blurted.

" _Shush_!" the two hushed the Ginger.

NomiRandy stared at them like he was spectating a tennis match, watching then back and forth to see who was winning this ever so pointless argument.

What's the deal with magic, anyway? Why not just Ninja Bomb that old sack of farts? Why not just leave Norrisville?

"I'm going back in the book," NomiRandy declared. "Buh-bye."

Randy nodded and said see you later… if ever.

"I could fight my own Father, but I have to protect the rest of the world too. If I divide my attention to him, my Mother will probably take advantage from America and cause even more chaos," Celeste said. "Unless you could reunite them… but the damage isn't worth it."

"Can't you teleport? Them, I mean. I fought the Sorcerer for eight hundred years! Why is this any different? I know you come in good will, Guardian, but I am not breaking Ninja tradition of the use of magic. We rely on skills, not petty magic tricks," Randy deadpanned. "To even seek for it is to betray my own soul."

"Petty?" Celeste raised her eyebrows. "I am skilled both in combat and magic. I could sever your limbs and turn you into a dragon of pure destruction _and_ kill you."

"Overconfidence is that one path that leads to your downfall," Randy argued.

"Thinking inside the box is that one path that leads to your demise," Celeste shot back. "Put it this way: a goddess never directly interferes with mortal affairs. Especially me, the Guardian of _Balance_ and _Magic_. Do you think I want world destruction? That is what will come of if you keep being so incredulously stubborn."

Howard guessed that if the conversation didn't steer anywhere else, they would start an epic battle and he would somehow be involved in it.

So he did the most logical thing at the moment.

"If you're so powerful, then why don't you destroy the Sorcerer yourself? I mean, come on, stop acting all noble and stuff," he snorted. "You are just another part of history, lady. If you're eight hundred years old, then you're overdue."

Celeste raised her eyebrow.

"At least I know this boy's mind is stupid," she announced.

"Tell me about it," Randy groused.

"Hey!"


	11. Chapter 10 (06-07 21:49:12)

**Howard's POV**

"What?" Randy cried. "Do you know what happens if this suit is destroyed? There is no way to protect this city and I need the mask."

Silver arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe when the Sorcerer is defeated and there are no attacks—"

Silver stared.

"No. I am _not_ destroying the mask," he decided. "I can do this on my own. I've got eight hundred years of training."

Silver groaned amd rolled her eyes. Howard was beginning to dislike this lady even more. Who does she think she is, anyway? It's a relief that she can't hear thoughts or he'd be dead.

"By 'destroying that mask,' I meant, 'stop using your old ninja methods.' This is a embodiment of ancient magic. Swords aren't going to do anything against magic!"

Howard whistled. "Oooh. So that's what you mean." His face collapsed back into its frown. "No, still don't like you."

NomiRandy slapped his shoulder.

"I've always fought my way through to the Sorcerer. What is this going to be any different? Wait a minute, are you going to fight against me?" Randy debated. "I don't want to hurt you, Celeste."

"Jesus Christ. If I wanted to kill you, I'd done it already," she snapped. "You are stupider than you look."

"Take that back!"

"No." Silver crossed her arms. "The only way you're ever going to destroy the Sorcerer is with light magic. The Tengu — controlled by you and you only; your Elemental Punches or whatever; and that's it. Only magic can fight magic."

Randy groaned. "Could I Ninja Rage your face?"

She glared. "Could I Stank _your_ face?"

"You could do that?" Howard blurted.

" _Shush_!" the two hushed the Ginger.

NomiRandy stared at them like he was spectating a tennis match, watching then back and forth to see who was winning this ever so pointless argument.

What's the deal with magic, anyway? Why not just Ninja Bomb that old sack of farts? Why not just leave Norrisville?

"I'm going back in the book," NomiRandy declared. "Buh-bye."

Randy nodded and said see you later… if ever.

"I could fight my own Father, but I have to protect the rest of the world too. If I divide my attention to him, my Mother will probably take advantage from America and cause even more chaos," Celeste said. "Unless you could reunite them… but the damage isn't worth it."

"Can't you teleport? Them, I mean. I fought the Sorcerer for eight hundred years! Why is this any different? I know you come in good will, Guardian, but I am not breaking Ninja tradition of the use of magic. We rely on skills, not petty magic tricks," Randy deadpanned. "To even seek for it is to betray my own soul."

"Petty?" Celeste raised her eyebrows. "I am skilled both in combat and magic. I could sever your limbs and turn you into a dragon of pure destruction _and_ kill you."

"Overconfidence is that one path that leads to your downfall," Randy argued.

"Thinking inside the box is that one path that leads to your demise," Celeste shot back. "Put it this way: a goddess never directly interferes with mortal affairs. Especially me, the Guardian of _Balance_ and _Magic_. Do you think I want world destruction? That is what will come of if you keep being so incredulously stubborn."

Howard guessed that if the conversation didn't steer anywhere else, they would start an epic battle and he would somehow be involved in it.

So he did the most logical thing at the moment.

"If you're so powerful, then why don't you destroy the Sorcerer yourself? I mean, come on, stop acting all noble and stuff," he snorted. "You are just another part of history, lady. If you're eight hundred years old, then you're overdue."

Celeste raised her eyebrow.

"At least I know this boy's mind is stupid," she announced.

"Tell me about it," Randy groused.

"Hey!"


End file.
